


Star Gazing

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Peter visits home, takes place after the birth of Neal, but before Peter knows Neal Caffrey is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

Disclaimer:  Not mine, characters belong to Jeff Eastin  
Beta: [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** , all mistakes belong to me

A/N: A little birthday present for [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[**aragarna**](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/) \- Happy Birthday!

 

 

Peter sat on the top step of the old weathered porch and looked up to the heavens. A smile spread across his face. He’d forgotten how beautiful the night sky could be. In the city, the stars were hidden, but out here, in Upstate New York, they twinkled brightly. It was a clear night and hundreds of small lights blinked overhead.

The sound of laughter caught his attention. He stood and peered through the kitchen window. El was just getting up from the table; she had just finished feeding their son. Neal was busy burbling and stretching his small arms towards his Grandpa Burke. Peter’s father reached out and took his grandson in his arms. He smiled as he observed his usually strict parent fawn over the small boy.

He watched as his father cooed and tickled the small baby, causing a warm feeling to spread through Peter. He had a perfect little family. He just wished that Neal’s namesake was around to see this. He missed his partner and often times had pondered what would have happened if he had been just a little quicker - would he have been able to save his friend?

Peter turned away from the house and looked up at the vast sky. “Neal, buddy, I wish you were here. I’m sorry you never got your freedom here. I miss you and hope that you’re happy.” Unshed tears filled his eyes.

The door squeaked open and El wrapped her arms around his waist. “Penny for your thoughts.”

He turned and kissed his wife.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back. Seeing his glistening eyes she hugged him tightly. “You’re thinking about Neal again.”

He shook his head, his wife knew him well.

El continued to hold him. “Oh Hon, I know you miss him, we both do.”

Peter leaned down and kissed the top of her head. They held unto each other and looked out into the darkness. El quietly whispered, “I love you.”

A cry of “Dada” pulled Peter from the moment. He turned to see his little man calling for him. He ushered El inside and walked over to his father. Neal’s face lit up at glimpsing his parents. Peter held out his arms and his son climbed into them. Peter and El hugged their little boy and headed back outside into the moonlight. They sat on the porch swing and gazed out into the darkness.

Neal shifted and crawled unto El’s lap.

As El held Neal, Peter looked up into the heavens. With one finger he gently stroked his son’s cheek. “Hey Sport, one day, when you’re older, we’re going to come back here, and I’m going to tell you all about the smartest man I ever met.” 


End file.
